


Moving On, Letting Go

by the_trash_can_is_my_home



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't title, My First Work in This Fandom, Not A Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 03, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers and Eleven | Jane Hopper Are Best Friends, Will Byers-centric, because I need more of that in my life, but also a little angst, i can't write summaries either, i crave validation, i know the title is shit, just read it please, or at least they will be, picks up from where it left off, rated t only for language, so i don't know what i'm doing, this is my first work on AO3, will and el have a beautiful sibling relationship and you can pry this from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trash_can_is_my_home/pseuds/the_trash_can_is_my_home
Summary: Will understood why they were moving away, of course he did but that didn’t take any of the pain away. He had lived in Hawkins for all 14 years of his life it was understandable that he would feel some sadness, right?orthe post season 3 fic because season 3 wrecked me and i needed to cope somehow





	Moving On, Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after the season 3 ends, so the Byers family moving away (el is somewhat a Byers now fight me)

Will Byers stared out of the window, a few stray tears dripping down his already damp face but he wasn’t alone in that. He glanced over at his brother seeing red eyes and shiny cheeks that he had no doubt was reflected on his face. He understood why they were moving away, of course he did but that didn’t take any of the pain away. He had lived in Hawkins for all 14 years of his life it was understandable that he would feel some sadness, right?

He supposed he didn’t have it as bad as the rest of his family. His mom, for example. She had lived in Hawkins all of her life and that was a lot longer than Will. But then again, there was a lot in Hawkins that held unpleasant memories for his mom. Then there was Jonathan who was leaving behind his girlfriend, long distance was supposed to be really hard and El was in the same boat. She and Mike were practically joined at the hip at the beginning of the summer and even though they’d gone through a couple of bumps, they seemed to be as in love as ever when they were saying goodbye. Yeah, Will didn’t have it that bad compared to the others.

He could feel his eyes droop and his head lean a bit more heavily on his hand as his thoughts started to stray from one thing to another, never lingering on one thought too long. What was his new home going to be like? Was El his sister now? His mom was in custody of her so that would mean that his mom was her mom and therefore she was his sister. Right? What about the new school? People would probably see him as a nerd just like Hawkins but maybe he wouldn’t get bullied as much? Jonathan’s hands are gripping the wheel pretty tightly, he’s probably nervous too, or he’s thinking about Nancy. Those trees out the window are pretty. Before he knew it, he had drifted out of consciousness and into the realm of sleep.

The next thing Will knew, there was a tender hand shaking his shoulder gently.

“Hey, hey buddy.” He blinked blearily at his brother’s voice.

“Jonathan?” The blurry figure of Jonathan smiled down at him and withdrew his hand.

“Yeah, it’s me. We’re here.”

Will sat up and looked out the window. They were parked behind the orange and white U-HAUL in the driveway outside a house that was much larger than the house he had grown up in. Will stared up at the house nervously, a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed. He shouldn’t be this nervous, it was just a house. Jonathan put a hand back on his arm, seemingly sensing Will’s uneasiness.

“Hey,” he said in a soft voice. “It’s going to be alright. I’m nervous too.” 

Will just nodded, the lump in his throat making it too hard to speak. Hesitantly, he gripped the door handle before opening up the door and stepping out of Jonathan’s car onto the rough stones that layered the driveway. He quickly walked up to where his mom and El were standing in front of the door. 

His mother was fiddling with her keys, trying to figure out which one opened the front door while El stood next to her, albeit a little awkwardly. When Will walked up to them, El stepped back from his mom and down to greet him.

“Hey,” she said, in her quiet voice.

“Hi.” He and El hadn’t got much of a chance to get close considering that El hadn’t joined the Party until after Will disappeared to the Upside Down and when Will came back, El had been gone. Then, during the summer, she was latched onto Mike and later Max. However, there was some unspoken connection between the two. Maybe it was the fact that El had been the only one who properly understood… everything. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, smiling at him tearily. “You?”

“Yeah,” Will sighed. “It’s hard, you know.”

“I know.”

“I got it!” His mom shouted victoriously, finally fitting the key into the hole and swinging open the door. The two kids followed her in and looked around the bare and dusty room. She turned around to face El and Will, smiling gently. “The rooms are upstairs if you want to take a look at them.”

Will smirked at El and she gave him a questioning look. “First there gets dibs.” Then he raced off upstairs, hearing El giggle before racing after him. He barely heard his mom call after him about how they would be having a group discussion about whose room would be whose. He raced down the corridor and flung open the door looking back to see El hot on his tail. Unfortunately, in that split second of looking back, he tripped over his own feet and ended up sprawled across the carpeted floor of one of the bedrooms.

“Will?” Came El’s worried voice. “Are you okay?” Will looked up at her and stared at her concerned face for a minute before dissolving into laughter. El soon followed suit, first a relieved smile breaking out on her face, then soft giggles, then full blown laughter. She sunk to the floor next to Will and there they remained. When the laughter finally died down, both of them were completely out of breath and their faces red. Their eyes met and Will let out a snort which was all it took to send them both into giggles.

“Will? El? You need to come down and help bring your bags in!” Came his mom’s voice and Will wiped the tears out of his eyes and stood up, holding out a hand to El. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up.

“We should get downstairs,” El said matter of factly and Will nodded in agreement. El stared at him for a minute like she was pondering something. She punched his shoulder lightly before running off downstairs.

“El! What was that for?!” He called after her, rubbing his shoulder.

“Hurry up!” Was the only response and Will smiled and ran after his sister. Huh, sister. He could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i might continue this if i get more inspiration so let me know if you think i should? i'm sorry this was so short i had hardcore writers' block and forced myself to write something and something turned into this


End file.
